total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Mid Knights Review
(Eva): *Conf* I have had a sinking feeling that I will go. Chris is causing so much annoyance! YEAH, I BET YOU ARE LOVING THIS, CHRIS. Sheesh, Sadie has gotten weird, I guess I'll stay clear of her before I say something or do something bad. But, my ally, is on my side. *Eva sighs* He's obviously trustworthy. I am going to ignore that sinking feeling getting way worse....UGH! STUPID EMOTIONS! My ally won't betray me, but...I can always ally with that-ugh... Nerdling. You know, just to be sure. *Looks down and punches toilet, then looks up* What?! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? HUH? *Smirks* That's what I thought. Summary The summary of this episode was instead of focusing on current interactions, the final 6 focus on there previous ones, as their friends and enemies are brought back and making them be the runs who have to run around, along with the others, it basically revamps old interactions and brings new ones from contestants who were eliminated prior. Characterization The eliminated contestants earnt more characterization, some broading interactions, some getting more depth, some not. While the remaining contestants? They have a lot of characterization because we've got to know them a lot more, because they have gotten so far and been in previous seasons, so we would already know what they are like, nonetheless the characterization of the eliminated contestants were some really good moments just of the episode. She'll try and focus on competition and that'll be a bit tricky for her, she wants to win, she'll slip into a more meaner Bridgette but she won't punch kids, and she'll still be herself.She'll eventually realizeThat she doesn't need to change herself, she doesn't need to let the competition break her,and that she sometimes has to mean and sometimes it helps.She also will learn to treasure her relationships but not smother them, Ella had no characterization given to her this episode, which is understandable, she could have had a small bit, but she was to busy doing nothing weirdly, with exception of her voting and having one line towards the end when Chris questioned why Ella was doing so little, she didn't do much. Flanderization Flanderization? Okay, well I believe Beardo's trait of being nice, but violent around Anne Maria wouldn't count as one, but I am mentioning it anyway. Beardo doesn't do much, he has been in the most RP episodes, he developed greatly in seasone one, this season? Well, he broke up with Samey, made a few more friends, but development wise? He didn't do much, interactions wise, he did a lot, but Beardo doesn't do much really, but do what he's meant to, which is a horrible trait as he can get rather stale, annoying, boring and predictable, if this what is intended, sometimes it can work, in Beardo's case it did not. His conflict with Anne Maria got rather repetitive on both sides as well, so even that had not much changed about it. Dramatic? The episode was dramatic, not very dramatic, but still some what dramatic, the setting made it dramatic, Beardo shocked me, not by leaving, but who he chose to go with him into the limo, plus Bridgette's injury, and failing at catching Trent but ultimatley winning the challenge? From a dramatic stand it may not seem like much, with exception of the injury. Overall, everyone had some dramatic moments, with exception of Ella and DJ, per usual. Creative Scale The challenge was creative, the fact they were dressed in metal knight costumes, and that it was raining, meant that the challenge would be hard for both the knights (as they could rust) and the remaining contestants (they had to lug a knight around, with all the extra weight, the fact that it would be slippery and more hardships, it wasn't going to be easy) the twist of Chris planting fake him's around the island for the challenge was creative and the fact that he was some-how underground was a creative twist to make the challenge harder. The episode was certainly creative. Elimination The elimination was rather predictable, Beardo going was not surprising, but the elimination ceremony itself had some nice moments and Beardo actually was a bit dramatic, choosing Anne Maria to ride in the limo with him, he had a small quarrel with B, something we have seen Beardo something before, just not with a friend, so it made for a nice moment so see how it would turn out. Overall Overall, the episode to me? An 8/10. Considering Ella did nothing, DJ bored me, and the predictable elimination all stopped it from being a perfect 10. Category:Blog posts